Felicity and Fidelity
by AuntieAusten
Summary: This my third alternative sequel for my pentalogy series that is loosely based on Pride and Prejudice. Main setting is Derbyshire, Kymton and the main characters are Lydia, Wickham and to some extent Mrs Bennet. This story unfolds in 1818.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer note: This is my third alternative sequel of Jane Austen's appraised novel Pride and Prejudice and as such all the original characters belongs to her, Jane Austen.

_Felicity and Fidelity _unfolds 5 years after the ending of Pride and Prejudice and it centres around _Mr Wickham_ and _Mrs Lydia Wickham_'s married life in the village of Kympton It is a reference to both their married life as well as the struggles especially Mrs Wickham has to accept her life as a married woman as well as married life in general. Minor character is Mrs Bennet.

_Derbyshire, Kympton 1818 11th January_

Mrs Wickham is a respected married woman of 21 with four small children. Darcy George Wickham five years old, Charles William Wickham three and a half, Elizabeth Jane Wickham two years old and Mary Catherine Wickham who is only one. Mr Wickham used to be employed by the British Military where he had achieved the rank of Lieutenant before being released from service. George Wickham had been punished once before for getting Lydia Bennet pregnant without being married. For that he received a three months long punishment. Now he had been released from active duty for five years and nobody has managed to find out he spends his time at taverns drinking and playing card games instead of being on active military service in Newcastle.

_"George darling I wish you did not have to go," _complained Lydia.

_"I do as well dear but I have to leave you to provide for you and our children," _said Lieutenant Wickham.

"_When do you think you might that promotion?, " _asked Lydia.

"_Should not be far away now dear," _reassured Lieutenant Wickham.

_"Children you be good now when your father is away," _instructed Lydia.

_"Darcy George I will rely on you to take care of your mother. Promise to look after tour brother and sister while I am gone," _said Lieutenant Wickham.

_"Papa I promise I will be a good boy but I wish you did not have to go," _said Darcy.

"_Darcy you will be the oldest man in the house now it is a big responsibility my son," _continued Lieutenant Wickham.

He had managed to fool his wife and children that he still was employed by he Army by leaving in January of ever year and taking in at the tavern in Gateshead. George Wickham left his home in Kympton after reassuring Lydia he would try to send her money if he could.

This time it was not him he was guilty of something it was Lydia his wife who had been to careless with who she spoke to. Bragging about her connections to royal members in England and abroad. Lydia had a weakness besides gossip she loved fashion and clothes. Over the years George Wickham had developed a drinking problem and he also had a weakness in card games. Which indirectly was his dear wife's fault.

Lydia is visiting her mother Mrs Bennet in Hertfordshire, Hatfield hoping her mother would give her money to afford a new dress which she desperately needed.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield January 15th_

_"Mama surely you must realize a woman like me needs to update her wardrobe especially if I do have a sister who is likely to marry a Prince," _insinuated Lydia.

"_Child I do not want deny you that I agree with you that it is necessary for you to keep yourself at a certain standard. Unfortunately I cannot afford to give you money since Lady Catherine insisted that Kitty would have five new frocks," _explained Mrs Bennet.

_"I cannot see why you would refuse me money to buy a new pair of shoes, a new hat and a pair of gloves," _insisted Lydia.

"_Lydia darling I can only afford to give you money for one of those items. Why do you not visit Lizzy I am sure she has enough to spare you. Jane will help you if she can," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"Mama you have never refused me money before," _exclaimed Lydia.

_"Kitty darling be a dear and let Lydia borrow two of your frocks,_" said Mrs Bennet.

_"But Mama what if I need them," protested Kitty._

_"Kitty should you need another frock I will find some way to get you one," _promised Mrs Bennet.

_"But Mama am I no longer your favorite daughter...," _inquired Lydia.

_"Of course you are darling Kitty needs me more than you do now," _explained Mrs Bennet.

_"Besides you have Wickham to take care of you now since I am still unmarried," _remarked Kitty.

_"Have you heard anything from Mary lately?," _asked Lydia.

"_As_ _a matter of fact I have she is living in Belfast with Father Priest's family in his family estate Eagle Hall just on the outskirts of Belfast. I am invited to go there. Kitty will join me of course," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"If only I could go to," _said Lydia dreaming.

_"Well you cannot can you, you might be younger than I am. But you are a married woman with a husband and a family of four," _remarked Kitty.

"_Beloved Lydia I do believe your husband cannot spare you as you are a mother of four young ones. They still need their mother and I doubt Mary would be able to house the five of you," _remarked Mrs Bennet._  
_

Kitty had graciously showed Lydia all her nice new frocks as well as the ones from the previous season. Lydia eventually choose an evergreen silk dress from last year's season and red muslin dress that Kitty insisted she would have. Now Lydia needed a new pair of shoes and a hat and maybe a pair of evening gloves. Kitty had shown her the five new frocks which Lydia was promised she could borrow once Kitty had worn them. She envied Kitty's marigold velvet dress, the moss-green silk dress, the cerulean muslin dress, the terracotta cotton dress and the lime bronze wool dress. This would not do Lydia would have to go to Birmingham to buy herself a hat, shoes, gloves and a new frock. Before going there she would place a morning call to Lizzy hoping to get money and she would also have to drop by Neitherfield to ask if Jane could mind the children when she was away in Birmingham.


	2. Chapter 2

Wickham has left to join his army pluton in Newcastle while Lydia is left alone to fend for herself in Kympton with her four children. At least that is what Wickhamhas told Lydia for 4 years now. She is unaware that her husband is no longer employed by the British army instead Wickham divides his time between Gateshead , Gosfort and Felling occasionally he travels to Leeds or Edinburgh. Lydia who was disappointed to learn that her mother spends most of her money on Lydia's older sister Kitty always encouraging her to update her wardrobe. To the point that Mrs Bennet told Lydia to ask Lizzy or Jane for money while Kitty wondered if Wickham did not earn enough.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield January 17th_

_"Dear Lydia I will take your four children they are always welcome at Netherfield you know that. I cannot see why it would be necessary for you to travel to Edinburgh suddenly. But if it is for an urgent matter that cannot wait for Mr Wickham's return then you may leave Darcy, Charlie, Eliza and Mary here," _said Jane soft.

"_Jane I knew you would take them it is very urgent I would not ask you otherwise. I knew you would understand," _reassured Lydia.

_"Lydia darling you know I would do anything to help you or any of my sisters. If you plan on asking me or Lizzy for money unfortunately I cannot help you this time. The money you received for Christmas should last you until next month at least. Besides Lizzy might not be so generous now when she just had her daughter Anna," _continued Jane.

After the birth of Darcy's Anna Mr Darcy had persuaded Lizzy to reconcile with Jane, saying that Anna needed at least one sensible Aunt in her life. Jane had welcomed Lizzy back with open arms and Beth and Harry was happy to meet a new cousin. Jane was her usual benevolent self, but she too had recently experienced sorrow. Since both Beth and Harry had been born so close after each other Jane had been told by a physician her body was to weak to handle another pregnancy. It would lead to miscarriage stillbirth or worse Jane could die if she ever attempted a third pregnancy.

_"Sweet sister you are insulting me I was planning to visit Pemberley to meet my new niece and not to ask Lizzy for money," _reassured Lydia knowing she would do just that.

"_You know how Mr Darcy feels about your husband Lydia, Lizzy will not refuse to see you but you better not visit her while Darcy is at home," _remarked Jane.

_"Your Beth is almost old enough for my Eliza to play with," _said Lydia.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley 20th January_

_"Lydia I hope your reason for this morning call is to see your niece and not to ask with help with money. Jane already warned me I should expect you," _said Lizzy.

_"Your words are hurting me Lizzy I am still you sister and little Anna is my niece. My reason for coming was of course to see my youngest niece," _reassured Lydia.

_"I want to believe you Lydia but until you have convinced me otherwise I will choose not to trust you. Have you already spent the money you got for your birthday. You know how difficult it was for me to persuade Darcy to give them to you. If I would not know better I would say you are running low on funds and used my daughter's birth as an excuse to see me," _said Lizzy.

_"Dear Lizzy how can you even think like that!? Is that what you believe of me. I am honestly shocked and upset!," _exclaimed Lydia.

_"Just this once I will give you the benefit of the doubt but you better leave before Darcy returns," _said Lizzy.

_"Lizzy Eliza was thrilled to get another niece that she can play with. I am sorry that you lost your little boy I know how much Darcy needs a son," _remarked Lydia.

Lydia left Pemberley without achieving what she came for. She got met her niece Anna Catherine but she had no opportunity to ask Lizzy to help her out with money. She was determined she would go to Edinburgh and buy herself a nice pair of shoes, a new stunning hat and some elegant gloves. She was banned from the exclusive quant little dressmaking shop. Lydia would have to go all the way to Oxford to get her new dress. Her children would be safe at Netherfield with Jane that did not worry Lydia.

_Edinburgh January 25th_

_"Welcome Mrs Wickham I have expected you for a long time now," _said the seamstress.

_"I have been away on vacation with my husband Lieutenant Wickham," _lied Lydia.

"_Everyone needs a little vacation I suppose," _said the shopkeeper and smiled.

_"Today I am interested to see you collection of shoes, hats and gloves," _said Lydia without taking no notice about what the shopkeeper just said.

_"Certainly Mrs Wickham we just received the latest shoes and hats from London. I assume you would be interested to see them," _said the shopkeeper.

_"That would be lovely Miss," _said Lydia and smiled.

_"May I suggest this lovely ivory lace glows paired with this royal blue hat with these dark red velvet shoes," _suggested the shopkeeper.

_"Yes those are agreeable you have excellent taste, " _said Lydia.

_Oxford 28th January _

It was absolutely vital that Lydia bought a nice new frock now that she had glows, hat and shoes that were brand new from London. Lydia did not like that she had to travel all the way to Oxford just to get a new frock. She eventually settled on a smaller shop on the high street.

_"Yes Miss how can I be of service," _asked a male shopkeeper.

"_I am in search of a new frock to be paired with ivory lace glows, royal blue hat and dark red velvet shoes," _said Lydia.

_"You are very fortunate today we just received new fabric's from Paris. Maybe a green fabric would interest you," _said the shopkeeper.

"_No I was hoping you would have some frocks," _confessed Lydia.

_"Certainly Miss why did not you not say so from the start. May I suggest a light lemon yellow silk dress. It would look lovely with what you already have. Or maybe a purple velvet dress," _said the shopkeeper.

"_Excuse me sir but I think I must take both," _said Lydia.

_"Excellent miss you have exquisite taste. Please make sure to visit us again when you need to update your wardrobe," _said the shopkeeper.

It did not bother Lydia that she spent her husband's salary on two new frocks, shoes, hat and glows. When she returned to Kympton she realized she only should have bought one of the frocks not to. By the end of the week she would struggle to feed her children. Normally Lydia would have asked her mother Jane or Lizzy. Since her mother refused to help her and Jane told her the money she gave her for Christmas was expected to last her until February Lydia could not go back there. Lizzy had struggled to get Darcy to give her birthday money so Lizzy was no option either. Lydia had only one option last, it was her last option her older sister Mary. Mary who lived in Belfast, Ireland Lydia decided she would write Mary hopefully Mary would help her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Derbyshire_,_ Kympton February 2nd_

_Dear Mary I know you would not like the thought of having your two nephews and nieces going hungry._

_Darcy and Charlie sure could use some money since they grow so much like boys should. Eliza and Marie are growing too if you happen to have money left to spare. Please consider your sister Lydia Wickham and her four children in Kympton. I do hope you find Ireland agreeable and that you are well._

_Sincerely your sister Lydia Wickham_

For Lydia what mattered seemed was her appearance and to keep a certain standard of living-even if it was pretend. To Lydia a nice new frock was a sign of her husband's success while she did not understand the embarrassment to send her two older children out in rags to beg for money to buy food. It was not as if she did not love her children Lydia Wickham loved her children more than anything. She was Mrs George Wickham a Lieutenant's wife, that meant she certainly could not afford to be careless when it came to her appearance. For Lydia besides her husband's military accomplishment and children her countenance was her beauty. Unfortunately her countenance made Lydia appear as a young woman, a woman that was close to her coming out ball but not quite there yet. Instead of blonde hair, she had reddish streaks of brown curls, her eyes was not innocently blue or deep and interesting like Elizabeth's even though her eye colour was brown. Instead of dimples that both Jane and Elizabeth had she had Mrs Bennet's stubborn freckles.

_ Gateshead, February 10th_

_"Wickham we should try to get ourselves invited to the St Patrick's ball in Belfast," _said Mr Denny.

"_It sure sounds nice but I worry someone I know might be there," _confessed Lieutenant Wickham.

_"Relax Wickham my friend who would you honestly know in Belfast. Besides it will only be for prominent guests. I doubt the people who you know would be invited," _said Mr Denny.

"_Are you not worried someone might find you and report your desertion," _asked Lieutenant Wickham.

_"Dear Wickham you know our pluton is in Newcastle the likelihood of meeting any army acquainted there is unlikely_," reassured Mr Denny.

_"If you can find a way to get us in Mr Denny I will not decline," promised Lieutenant Wickham._

With that Wickham would attend St Patrick's bal in Belfast-if Mr Denny could find a way to get them Lydia struggled to make ends meet when Lieutenant Wickham was away she was a frequent visitor at Pemberley, Netherfield and in Hatfield where her mother lived. Lieutenant Wickham spent the days drinking, playing card games and socializing at any event he managed to get in to. When Mr Denny who deserted from the army foun him in Gosforth life was good again for Lieutenant Wickham. Never would he have imagined married life would be such a struggle. George Wickham was a man who just turned 30 with a feisty, positive and cheerful wife. George Wickham loved his young wife and was grateful for the children she had blessed him with so far. The main reason for his suffering marriage was his wife's mother Mrs Bennet. She was shallow, naïve and to easily influenced or impressed and very intense.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield 15th February_

_"Mama the Prince of Cornwall sent this invitation to a ball in Belfast for St Patrick's please Mama can I go," _begged Kitty.

_"Very well Kitty you may go but we should call on Lizzy and ask to Miss Darcy to lend us one of her dresses," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"Look what he sent me for Valentine's," _exclaimed Kitty caressing a camée necklace.

_"Perhaps we should ask Mary if we can visit her earlier," _suggested Mrs Bennet.

During last year Kitty had become a close confidant with Miss Georgiana Darcy which also had made Lizzy see her younger sister in a new light. Because of her friendship with Darcy's sister Kitty was always welcome to Pemberley. A few days later they arrived at Pemberley on an unannounced morning call. Georgiana had graciously offered Kitty two of her more plain dresses to have when she visited Mary. Georgiana gave Kitty one of her old frocks from last season to keep as a gift.

_"Kitty darling you may borrow any two dresses you like," _insisted Georgiana.

_"Thank you please Georgiana," _said Kitty as she looked through Georgiana's dresses.

"_I want to give you one to keep why do you not take my mint green dress," _insisted Georgiana.

_"Miss Darcy that would be a perfect frock for St Patrick's and for our visit to Mary in Belfast," said _Mrs Bennet.

_Belfast, Ireland February 28th_

_Dearest Lydia._

_Thank you for writing. _

_I am fine and I am slowly finding my way here in Ireland._

_Lydia darling it is alarming that Wickham appears to send no money or are you that careless with money?_

_To be honest Lydia, it hurts me to know that you cannot give enough to feed your children's hunger._

_Unfortunately though I live a very humble life in Belfast with Father Priest's family and I have no possibility to send you money._

_The little I have is enough barely for me. _

_Please ask Mama, Jane or Lizzy to help you if Wickham fails to send you money._

_Sincerely your humble sister Mary_

Lydia Wickham always used her children's begging money to buy food. They always managed to make ends met this way and she would never use the begging money to update her had relied on her mother Mrs Bennet, Jane and Lizzy for that. Now she realized that no longer was possible. If she insisted on keeping her standard of living she would have to be creative. The summer would soon come and Lydia needed a new lighter coat, two new frocks, one hat and at least one pair of new shoes. She had her pried and she realized she would not be able to do her shopping in Oxford for that long. This time she would have to go further away from Kympton, Edinburgh and Oxford. Lydia would travel all the way to London.


	4. Chapter 4

It was seldom that Jane asked Charles to help her with matters that concerned her family, she used to confide in Elizabeth. Was it serious enough than Darcy would settle the matter. Since Jane doubted the validity of Kitty's claim she deliberately choose not confide in her sister. Charles needed little persuasion to go off to Newcastle to search for Wickham. He realized the seriousness of Wickham's sudden appearance in Belfast and his disappearance from Newcastle might be linked. Of course he had a hard time saying farewell to Beth and Harry. If something happened that caused Jane to worry about her family Charles took the matter seriously. Ever since rejecting Mr Owens marriage suit to Darcy's older sister he had tried to reconcile with Darcy. They were still not speaking terms but he was happy to see that Jane had reconciled with her sister. If Charles manage to solve the situation then he hoped Darcy might reconcile with him. Fortunately Charles found Colonel Foster and Captain Carter in the compound.

_Newcastle April 15th_

_"I would like ask about the whereabouts of Lieutenant Wickham," _said Mr Bingley.

"_Might I ask who you are to our Wickham," _inquired Colonel Foster.

_"My name is Mr Bingley I am married to Mrs Wickham's sister Jane," _answered Mr Bingley.

"_So you are that Mr Bingley we understand your sister-in-law Mrs Wickham is very proud of you. Perhaps we should expect Mr Darcy next Mrs Wickham is very fond of him," _remarked Captain Carter.

_"My wife Jane became worried when someone told her they thought they saw Wickham in Belfast," _said Mr Bingley.

_"Wickham's old pluton is still stationed here as you can see. As for Wickham he deserted from the army for fours ago we were forced to release him. If you see him tell him he is wanted for court marshall. As his friend Colonel Denny," _said Captain Carter.

Charles was shocked to learn that Wickham no longer was employed by the British army. He was impressed that Wickham managed to fool them all for so long. Kitty's claim was possibly true then it could very well be Wickham who was in Belfast. But he doubted that Wickham knew any person that could give him access to a royal bal. Where had he gotten all the money from if he had been unemployed for four years. Charles would have to solve that as well. He was hoping he would not have to be awy longer than a week from Jane, Beth and little Harry but he was mistaken. Back in Netherfield Lydia was busy trying to decide what jewelery she should buy when she went back in May to London. She was certainly worthy of that now when her husband Lieutenant Wickham finally had been promoted to Colonel. Lydia mourned the loss of her sister Kitty she refused to feel sad she kept herself busy with frequent shopping trips to London. That only partially eased her pain after her best friend. Fortunately for Lydia Kitty wrote Lydia asking if she would be able to visit since their mother Mrs Bennet had developed a poor health ever since their trip to Ireland. Lydia was thrilled to learn Kitty would be coming. She was relieved she had not bought any jewelry yet since she would have to hide most of her dresses from her sister. She prepared Darcy, Charles, Eliza and even little Mari that their aunt Kitty would be visiting soon.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield April 10th_

_"Kitty darling I hate to see you waste your time on me when you should be preoccupied with the Prince," protested Mrs Bennet._

_"Mama please you are no trouble at all," _reassured Kitty.

_"I am disappointed, hurt and humiliated that the Prince has yet to visit me and request a marriage suit," _complained Mrs Bennet.

_"Please Mama he is a Prince we should not be eager if it does not happen," _pleaded Kitty.

_"Would please do something better with your time go to see Jane or Lizzy," _suggested Mrs Bennet.

_"It was a time since I visited Lydia in Kympton," _confessed Kitty.

_"Then go to see her child and visit Jane too since it is close," _pleaded Mrs Bennet.

_"But Mama will you be fine until I am back?", _asked Kitty_._

_"Of course Kitty I am not dying yet I am old and there is nothing more to it," _reassured Mrs Bennet.

Kitty reluctantly agreed to go visit her sister Lydia and Jane after Mrs Bennet had her servants reassure her that they would look after their Ladyship until Kitty was back. After three of her daughter's marriages Mrs Bennet was forced to let go of three of her ten servants. When Mr Bennet died she had to surrender her beloved Longbourn to Mr Bennet's cousin Mr Collins. When Marry left for Ireland she was forced to let go of another two. Now having only Kitty left in her care she only had her marriage settlement and the annual income from Kitty to survive on. This meant her servants presently were five once Mary married she would only be able to keep two perhaps three.

_Hertfordshire, Kympton April 20th_

"_Dear Lydia do you realize how fortunate you are to have four children," _asked Kitty.

_"I certainly am blessed and it was a relief that Lizzy had a daughter at last," _said Lydia.

"_Little Anna is very cute of course she is not as cute as my Eliza or Mari. She has potential to turn into a beauty," _said Lydia.

"_Have you heard from Wickham lately?," _inquired Kitty.

_"As a matter of fact i have dear Kitty. He has been promoted to Colonel at last and he received permission. I do expect him back before the Summer," _bragged Lydia.

"_That is a relief dear Lydia, _confessed Kitty.

Kitty confessed she had looked forward to visit her best friend Lydia. Once there she realized Lydia had changed. Or maybe she had changed Kitty was not sure of who had changed. Someone had the atmosphere felt different in Rosemeadow as if Lydia was eager to see Kitty leave.

_London 25th April_

Lydia could not wait until Kitty had returned to Hatfield. She left her four children with Mrs Gallagher and left for London the same day as Kitty left. Lydia looked forward to owning a nice piece of jewelry like Jane , Lizzy or Kitty had. Nothing extravagant of course she knew her limits but as she was the sister to a Prince consort she decided she had to have at least one piece. A necklace , earings or a brooch.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hertfordshire, Pemberley September 2nd_

Encouraged by Elizabeth Darcy had decided he would Cathy the truth about who she was. He knew he would have to tell Georgiana very soon once Cathy had been told the truth. He had never been comfortable with concealing the truth to Cathy but he thought it was wisest to do so at the time. Just having lost their father Mr Geoffrey had not only affected him and Georgiana but also all the servants and the neighbors as well as acquaintances and relatives.

_"I am here at you request since my Lord and Ladyship wanted to see me, _" said Cathy.

_"Yes, Cathy I am glad you decided to come as quickly as you did," _said Mr Darcy.

"_Are going to let go off me or have me work for someone else ? Are you not pleased with my work," _asked Cathy worryingly.

_"No, dearest Cathy we are more than pleased with your work performance I assure you," _said Elizabeth.

"_Cathy you do not know anything about your parents am I right," _said Mr Darcy.

_"That is correct my Lordship," _answered Cathy.

_"Cathy dear I doubt you know your full name. I can tell you that is Catherine Guinevere Bingley," _said Mr Darcy.

_"My Lordship please do not tell jokes like that. How could I be a member of the esteemed Bingley family," _exclaimed Cathy.

_"Cathy darling my husband is telling the truth you are indeed a Bingley," _reassured Elizabeth.

_"Your mother was one of Bingley's aunt but you are not working here for no reason. You are my family too," _insisted Mr Darcy.

_"What do yu mean my Lordship I understand I am a Bingley cousin but how can I be related to my Lordship," _protested Cathy.

_"This is why you never can marry Mr Owens since he is your nephew. I will arrange for you to marry a nice tradesman if you would agree to that. Now that you know who you are it would be cruel of me to keep you as Georgiana's governess. Since she is your sister," _continued Mr Darcy.

_"Please Cathy listen to Darcy and try to understand," _said Elizabeth.

_"It is true Cathy fact is you are closer related to me the Darcy's than you are the Bingley's. We have the same father. Georgiana and I are your brother and sister," _explained Mr Darcy.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh had recently learned from her nephew Darcy that Elizabeth's sister Kitty was hoping to be invited to her first coming out ball at Rosings. She rarely visited Pemberley since Mr Darcy had married Elizabeth.

_"I understand you wish to attend your first coming out ball at Rosings Miss Kitty Bennet," _proclaimed Lady Catherine.

_"Yes Lady Catherine I would really love to go," _said Kitty softly.

_Well my dear if that is what you wish I will see to it that you get an invitation. But you have to make some major improvements if you will be welcomed at Rosings," _continued Lady Catherine.

_"Unfortunately Lady Catherine I am afraid I do not understand," _confessed Kitty.

_"To start with you cannot insist of calling yourself Kitty any longer. I would prefer you use your real Christian name or if you most say Kate or Katie. Kitty is for young children or servants and you are neither," _advised Lady Catherine.

_"I understand Lady Catherine I am grateful for your advice," _said Kitty.

_"Then we need to discuss your manners if you are going to be one of the young women at Rosings I accept a certain level of refined manners. I have already arranged for my niece Georgiana to get some classes and I do say you would need them to," _said Lady Catherine.

_"Of course Lady Catherine I will do whatever it takes," _promised Kitty.

_"Now dear have you any decent frocks at all for Rosings coming out ball?," _asked Lady Catherine.

_"Elizabeth bought me two dresses when I was in London last," _said Kitty.

_"Now two frocks is not enough if you expect to find a bachelor that is as fortunate as Mr Bingley or Darcy. You well need at least two more dear. Be a dear and tell me what they look like,"_ said Lady Catherine.

_"Mine frocks will be purple and yellow Miss Darcy's are lavender and soft pink," _said Kitty.

_"I suggest you get one red , green and orange they will be useful when you get invitations to balls and dances," _explained Lady Catherine.

"_Lady Catherine I understand you have come to prepare Kitty and my sister for the coming out ball," _confirmed Mr Darcy.

_"Yes Darcy I have but I am appalled. Utterly appalled your sister-in-law needs at least four new frocks I here she only have two. For young Georgiana I understand she also only has two she would need at least four for social gatherings and three for traveling. I will not have my niece travel in Europe without being properly dressed as is expected of a young woman of her standards," _protested Lady Catherine.

_"I trust that Lady Catherine's words are true but you really should discuss actual details with my wife," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Your sister-in-law is deep winter clear and bright colours suits her best. I would recommend silver jewelry for her. Your sister is light summer which means she looks better in pastels. For her I suggest gold jewelry," _said Lady Catherine.

Kitty eventually got three new frocks in red, green and orange while Georgiana got a fuchsia, burgundy, teal, grey and mauve. Mary visited Elizabeth and Darcy a little later.

_"Kitty darling are you certain you want to meet a future husband during such event," _objected Mary.

_"Sweet Mary Rosings coming out ball is a grand event hosted by our Lady Catherine," _reprimanded Kitty.

_"I know dear it just seem a little improper and Father Priest does not approve of such immoral activities between unmarried men and women," _proclaimed Mary.

_"Before you became acquainted with Father Priest you had never shown such strong dislike against balls," _commented Kitty.

_"That was because I had not seen the true way," _said Mary in defense.


	6. Chapter 6

It was seldom that Jane asked Charles to help her with matters that concerned her family, she used to confide in Elizabeth. Was it serious enough than Darcy would settle the matter. Since Jane doubted the validity of Kitty's claim she deliberately choose not confide in her sister. Charles needed little persuasion to go off to Newcastle to search for Wickham. He realized the seriousness of Wickham's sudden appearance in Belfast and his disappearance from Newcastle might be linked. Of course he had a hard time saying farewell to Beth and Harry. If something happened that caused Jane to worry about her family Charles took the matter seriously. Ever since rejecting Mr Owens marriage suit to Darcy's older sister he had tried to reconcile with Darcy. They were still not speaking terms but he was happy to see that Jane had reconciled with her sister. If Charles manage to solve the situation then he hoped Darcy might reconcile with him. Fortunately Charles found Colonel Foster and Captain Carter in the compound.

_Newcastle April 15th_

_"I would like ask about the whereabouts of Lieutenant Wickham," _said Mr Bingley.

"_Might I ask who you are to our Wickham," _inquired Colonel Foster.

_"My name is Mr Bingley I am married to Mrs Wickham's sister Jane," _answered Mr Bingley.

"_So you are that Mr Bingley we understand your sister-in-law Mrs Wickham is very proud of you. Perhaps we should expect Mr Darcy next Mrs Wickham is very fond of him," _remarked Captain Carter.

_"My wife Jane became worried when someone told her they thought they saw Wickham in Belfast," _said Mr Bingley.

_"Wickham's old pluton is still stationed here as you can see. As for Wickham he deserted from the army for fours ago we were forced to release him. If you see him tell him he is wanted for court marshall. As his friend Colonel Denny," _said Captain Carter.

Charles was shocked to learn that Wickham no longer was employed by the British army. He was impressed that Wickham managed to fool them all for so long. Kitty's claim was possibly true then it could very well be Wickham who was in Belfast. But he doubted that Wickham knew any person that could give him access to a royal bal. Where had he gotten all the money from if he had been unemployed for four years. Charles would have to solve that as well. He was hoping he would not have to be awy longer than a week from Jane, Beth and little Harry but he was mistaken. Back in Netherfield Lydia was busy trying to decide what jewelery she should buy when she went back in May to London. She was certainly worthy of that now when her husband Lieutenant Wickham finally had been promoted to Colonel. Lydia mourned the loss of her sister Kitty she refused to feel sad she kept herself busy with frequent shopping trips to London. That only partially eased her pain after her best friend. Fortunately for Lydia Kitty wrote Lydia asking if she would be able to visit since their mother Mrs Bennet had developed a poor health ever since their trip to Ireland. Lydia was thrilled to learn Kitty would be coming. She was relieved she had not bought any jewelry yet since she would have to hide most of her dresses from her sister. She prepared Darcy, Charles, Eliza and even little Mari that their aunt Kitty would be visiting soon.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield April 10th_

_"Kitty darling I hate to see you waste your time on me when you should be preoccupied with the Prince," protested Mrs Bennet._

_"Mama please you are no trouble at all," _reassured Kitty.

_"I am disappointed, hurt and humiliated that the Prince has yet to visit me and request a marriage suit," _complained Mrs Bennet.

_"Please Mama he is a Prince we should not be eager if it does not happen," _pleaded Kitty.

_"Would please do something better with your time go to see Jane or Lizzy," _suggested Mrs Bennet.

_"It was a time since I visited Lydia in Kympton," _confessed Kitty.

_"Then go to see her child and visit Jane too since it is close," _pleaded Mrs Bennet.

_"But Mama will you be fine until I am back?", _asked Kitty_._

_"Of course Kitty I am not dying yet I am old and there is nothing more to it," _reassured Mrs Bennet.

Kitty reluctantly agreed to go visit her sister Lydia and Jane after Mrs Bennet had her servants reassure her that they would look after their Ladyship until Kitty was back. After three of her daughter's marriages Mrs Bennet was forced to let go of three of her ten servants. When Mr Bennet died she had to surrender her beloved Longbourn to Mr Bennet's cousin Mr Collins. When Marry left for Ireland she was forced to let go of another two. Now having only Kitty left in her care she only had her marriage settlement and the annual income from Kitty to survive on. This meant her servants presently were five once Mary married she would only be able to keep two perhaps three.

_Hertfordshire, Kympton April 20th_

"_Dear Lydia do you realize how fortunate you are to have four children," _asked Kitty.

_"I certainly am blessed and it was a relief that Lizzy had a daughter at last," _said Lydia.

"_Little Anna is very cute of course she is not as cute as my Eliza or Mari. She has potential to turn into a beauty," _said Lydia.

"_Have you heard from Wickham lately?," _inquired Kitty.

_"As a matter of fact i have dear Kitty. He has been promoted to Colonel at last and he received permission. I do expect him back before the Summer," _bragged Lydia.

"_That is a relief dear Lydia, _confessed Kitty.

Kitty confessed she had looked forward to visit her best friend Lydia. Once there she realized Lydia had changed. Or maybe she had changed Kitty was not sure of who had changed. Someone had the atmosphere felt different in Rosemeadow as if Lydia was eager to see Kitty leave.

_London 25th April_

Lydia could not wait until Kitty had returned to Hatfield. She left her four children with Mrs Gallagher and left for London the same day as Kitty left. Lydia looked forward to owning a nice piece of jewelry like Jane , Lizzy or Kitty had. Nothing extravagant of course she knew her limits but as she was the sister to a Prince consort she decided she had to have at least one piece. A necklace , earings or a brooch.


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia returned from London with a gold necklace, a bronze medallion and a silver bracelet. She begun to wonder how long she would be able to keep the charade up. When someone would understand the truth. So far everything had gone almost to smoothly. Using the Bingley name was no different from using Mrs Darcy's which Lydia discovered. She was in no dire need to to buy autumn frocks yet. But she sensed she would have to hurry before someone found out that Lydia Wickham was an imposter. She decided she would return to London as soon as Wickham had been back. Colonel Wickham returned to Rosemeadow unexpectedly on the first day of May. Lydia was thrilled to see him she had missed him so. Darcy and Charlie was glad to have their father back, little Eliza was scared of her father and Mari was to young to know who he was.

_Hertfordshire, Kympton 1st May_

_"George darling I was expecting you to get permission once you were promoted to Colonel," _said Lydia.

"_Father please tell us the story again, " _begged Darcy.

_"I promise you Darcy in due time," _said Colonel Wickham.

_"My husband Mr Wickham is a Colonel at last. No more Lieutenant Wickham from now on it is Colonel Wickham remember that children," _said Lydia and smiled.

Once she met George she knew it had been a good decision to buy the jewelry,that she once felt guilty for them Lydia refused to confess to. Colonel Wickham was back with her and her four children. Everything was fine now when Wickham was back. He stayed in Kympton for three months before going back to Newcastle. Lydia was devastated to see her husband leave. Even after five years of marriage she still had not adjusted to the fact that as a military wife her husband would be gone for many months each year. So far he had always returned once every year Lydia was acquainted with other military wives that were less fortunate. The loss of George was hard for Lydia to bear she became even more sad once she knew she was pregnant for a fifth time. Unlike her other four pregnancies this child was not planed, expected or wanted not by her. Lydia consoled herself by going off to London to buy herself a nice new hat, some ordinary and rustic gloves. This time she used her mother's surname Bennet. If she would be found out Lydia decided it was better to use Kitty's name. She was now Miss Kitty Bennet.

Darcy decided he wanted to surprise Elizabeth and little Anna with some gifts. He went to Edinburgh to look for something for his wife. He did not find anything there. Darcy discovered someone had used his sister's good name to buy some expensive and exclusive clothes. Immediately he suspected Elizabeth's younger sister Mrs Lydia Wickham.

_Edinburgh 20th May_

"_Sir I did not know Miss Darcy was supposed to marry you," _said the shopkeeper.

"_Miss Darcy is not supposed to marry me_ _since Miss Georgiana Darcy is my sister, _" said Darcy.

"_Yes I thought she looked rather young a beauty seldom seen but no English rose," _said the seamstress.

_"Perhaps you have misplaced my wife with my sister I can say for certain that my sister's beauty is an English rose, _insisted Darcy.

Once was certain it must have been Lydia who used his family's good name he decided that he would have to face her before going off for his sister's anticipated wedding. He did not want to tell Elizabeth that her sister Lydia had shopped on credit using not only his sister's name but also her's.

_Hertfordshire, Kympton May 25th_

_"Mrs Wickham how dare you take advantage of my family's name and reputation like that. You better not use my surname again or you will be sorry. If your actions have created implications that would prevent my sister from marrying I will hold you personally accountable," _said Darcy.

"_Please Mr Darcy I promise never to do it again if you promise not tell Mama or Lizzy_," begged Lydia.

_"I will not tell anybody of your sister's not this time if you do it again you will be forced to confess to all of them personally," _said Mr Darcy.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had entered her third confinement and expected to give birth by the end of the month. Unfortunately for Georgiana her wedding had to postponed because Darcy refused to leave his pregnant wife alone. It was decided Georgiana would be married to the Swedish Crown Prince on the 6th of June as a consolation the Prince sent a full figure portrait of himself. He had a portrait done of his future wife Georgiana as well. She wore a blue frock with a pastel pink scarf the diamond earings and the sapphires. on the last day of May Lizzy gave birth to her second daughter Jane Georgette or Jean for short. Her second daughter was named after her favorite sister Jane and Darcy's younger sister Georgiana. As planned the little family of five left for Sweden a few days later. Lydia was hurt and humiliated that she had not been asked to go with them.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield May 26th_

_"Lydia darling you know I always side with you but in this instance I must confess that Lizzy and Darcy have not falted. You have no relation to Miss Georgiana Darcy love," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"But Mama I wish Lizzy at least would have asked me!", _exclaimed Lydia.

"_Child not even your sister Kitty was invited to go with them," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"Mama I am married just like Lizzy," _pleaded Lydia.

_"I know darling but you have four children to care for and a household to keep in Kympton," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"Even so it is unfair," _said Lydia annoyed.

Mrs Bennet was right the chances of Lydia being invited to Georgiana Darcy's royal wedding was slim. Mrs Bennet knew the likelihood was higher that Kitty would be invited since Kitty had become a close confidant last year. Had it not been for Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Georgiana Darcy's coming out ball Kitty would never have met the Prince of Cornwall. She expected Kitty to get an invitation but she would not press if Kitty recieved none. You could not expect Georgiana Darcy to invite all her family and acquaintes to the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

As planed the Darcy's left for Sweden on the 1st of June to attend Miss Georgiana Darcy's wedding to the Swedish Crown Prince. Lydia was sulking once again that she was not invited to go with them. Why should she when she only was related to Mrs Darcy Bennet not Miss Darcy or Mr Darcy. Saddened by her fifth pregnancy not even having Wickham with her managed to console her. Lydia Wickham was 21 years old and soon a mother of five. Same age as Elizabeth was when she married Mr Darcy MARRIED. Jane was 23 when she had her first child 23. Her older sister Mary will be 23 this year and still unmarried, two more years and she would be considered a spinster. According to Mr Collins his cousin Mary was in a marriage suit with a Mr Canon. This meant Mary would be 24 when she became a wife. Kitty was 22 and although she had been courted by the Prince of Cornwall for two years soon. There were no indications that suggested the Prince was about offers Kitty a marriage suit any time soon. Mr Darcy's older sister Cathy had been married at the well-respected age 33 Mrs Roper had been a spinster for 8 years due to the fact that she was an illegitimate child who was raised in the parish orphanage without any clues of who her real parents was. at 34 she had given birth to triplets two sons and one daughter. William, Walter and Cecilia. Anne de Bourgh, Lady Catherine's daughter was 25 and would be married to William Owens later in the year. Vicar Collins wife Charlotte had been married for six years soon and they had their four daughter Eliza Charlotte, Ann Catherine, Lucy Isabella and Sarah Henrietta. Charlotte was 33 and clearly still able to bear her husband children despite her age. It was humiliating and embarrassing for Vicar Collins that Longbourn which had been entitled to due to an entail would be forfeited to one of his Uncle's grandchildren if Charlotte failed to give him a son.

Lydia on the other hand was persuaded to marry Lieutenant Wickham of the British army when she was 15 about to turn 16. She admitted she had fancied him enough to allow him to take advantage of her which resulted in the out-of-wedlock birth of Wickham's oldest son Darcy. Had it not been for Mr Darcy , Lydia Wickham most certainly would be a lost woman with at least one illegitimate child. Like Colonel Fitzwilliam's mistress Maria Lucas whose prospects of a marriage suit was nothing but a wish. Maria Lukas was not only the acknowledged mistress to Colonel Fitzwilliam but also the mother to two of his four children. Walker Lukas and Florentina Patience. As long as Colonel Fitzwilliam was alive and able to prove for her and his two illegitimate children Maria Lukas had nothing to fear. Lydia pitied Maria because she was once about to become an immoral woman. As much as Lydia pitied Maria Lukas she could not help but to feel sorry for Colonel Fitzwilliam's estranged wife Caroline who left him and Cedric Darcy Fitzwilliam and Cecilia Diana Fitzwilliam. Mr Darcy bribed Wickham to marry her and even arranged for him to become a Lieutenant in a pluton in Newcastle. Lydia had been too young to know what true love was when she married Lieutenant Wickham. Mr Darcy worshiped her sister Elizabeth and Charles caring and supportive of Jane even displaying public signs of affection to his wife. Wickham was a dashing man with a more pleasing countenance than Mr Darcy who had a more dignified appearance in comparison. While Charles was blonde with more feminine features his countenance was still manly. While Wickham had that old-fashioned manly beauty that made it difficult to decide his age. If his marriage to Lydia was rough and difficult no visible signs testified that his marriage wore him out or had aged him prematurely. Before her marriage Lydia and Kitty would secretly admire Lieutenant Wickham who they both agreed most have been the best looking man in the entire county. Even Mrs Bennet had shared her daughters admiration for Lieutenant Wickham. Now the only security Lydia had been her four children Darcy, Charlie, Eliza, Mari and the unborn baby. If Colonel Wickham would abandon her and their children she would lose everything of value. Despite knowing this Lydia went back to London to indulge herself one last time before the baby would arrive. This time she used Miss Lucas name. Having used Mrs Catherine de Bourgh's name, Mrs Caroline Fitzwilliam's name and Mrs Charlotte Collins name.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield_

Ever since the Ireland trip and visit to Mary Mrs Bennet's health has declined she has been on bedrest ever since returning. Kitty is left in charge to care for her sick mother. Usually in a situation like this Kitty would ask Lizzy for advice but Lizzy was not even in England. Kitty so no other choice but write her sister Mary in Belfast.

_June 15th_

_Dear Mary._

_I hope you are doing well and that Mr Canon treats you well as I understand you are his future wife._

_Sweet Mary Mama is not well. I fear for her life I did not know who else to turn to with Lizzy gone outside the country._

_Fortunately I am doing fine. If you want to see Mama again I recommend you to return as soon as you can. _

_Your beloved younger sister Kitty_

_Ireland, Belfast_

_June 30th _

_Dear Kitty._

_I am happy to hear you are of good health._

_It pains me to know Mama's health is declining. _

_I feel responsible for that had it not been for me Mama would not be sick._

_Unfortunately I have no possibility to visit you as Mr Canon says we need to save our money to afford a wedding. _

_I will pray for Mama and hope she will get better. Tomorrow I will ask Father Priest to listen to my confession._

_Your humble sister Mary _


	9. Chapter 9

_Derbyshire Netherfield, August 11th_

Jane received a letter from Mr Darcy whose content alarmed her, Darcy told Jane that Mrs Lydia Wickham had shopped on credit in many stores by using other people's names. Jane knew that if Darcy wrote her something it had to be serious and have some ground to it. Yet Jane Bingley did believe what Mr Darcy said Lydia was guilty off. Since Elizabeth and Darcy still was with Darcy's sister Jane could not ask Lizzy for advice. Charles had left to look for Wickham two months ago and he had not returned. Charles had promised her that he would not return until he had found Wickham or learned about his whereabouts.

"_Molly please tell Ralph to prepare my carriage and the team,"_ said Jane.

_"Certainly your Ladyship when will you be going,"_ asked the maid.

"_I was thinking I would visit my sister Mrs Wickham in Kympton," _explained Jane.

_"I understand your Ladyship will you like Barb to prepare a lighter meal for you now,"_ inquired the maid.

_"Yes please make sure Beth and Harry have something to eat. I am afraid my errand is urgent,"_ said Jane.

_"Very well your Ladyship would you like me to tell Sarah to Master Harry and Miss Beth while you are gone,"_ asked Molly.

_"Would you be a dear Molly I know they like you,"_ said Jane.

Like Pemberley, Netherfield also had their own servants enough to keep up a household and serve the inhabitants at Netherfield. Unlike Pemberley, Netherfield only had eleven servants not 13. There was the stable boy Ed, Sam the rider, the manservant Carl, the kitchen maid Barb, the governess Sarah, Fred the gardener and Fanny the tiring woman. When Lydia married Wickham his annual salary only allowed them to have seven servants, a kitchen maid, manservant, maid, governess and a rider.

_Derbyshire, Kympton 21st August_

_"Lydia Wickham you foolish woman I was prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt. If you Lizzy's name, Kitty's name, Mary's name or Georgiana's name then you are an imposter. A criminal Lydia you should be grateful Darcy never reported you the authorities," _said Jane.

_"Jane you do not understand my youth was stolen from me I deserve to indulge myself," _insisted Lydia.

_"That may be true Lydia darling answer me honestly did you spend Darcy's Christmas money on clothes?," _asked Jane.

_"I am sorry Jane I did not think it was a crime," _exclaimed Lydia upset.

_"Certainly dear Lydia it is no crime, not when you can afford your usual household expenses dear. Lydia darling you may be just 21 but you are a married woman. You have no need for fancy frocks or ball gowns now," _reprimanded Jane_._

_"What about Miss Darcy or Kitty why can they buy things I cannot," _protested Lydia.

_"Darling Kitty is unmarried and is expected to have a wardrobe that corresponds to the people she is associated with," _explained Jane.

_"I suppose it is the same with Miss Darcy," _whispered Lydia.

_"As for Miss Darcy her status as a married woman future queen means she needs them yes," _said Lydia.

_"It is not fair Jane!," _exclaimed Lydia.

_"Now tell me honestly have you no money left out of the money Darcy and Bingley gave you?", _asked Jane_._

_"No Jane I am sorry I have none left," _confessed Lydia.

_"What I fail to understand is how you could spend money on clothes for yourself when that money was for your household and your four soon five children," _said Jane.

_"Jane please I love my children but I am was very young when I had little Darcy," _said Lydia.

_"That is no excuse Lydia you should be ashamed of yourself. You know how long it took Lizzy to have Anna and Jean," _said Jane.

Lydia's carelessness and carefree attitude had created a large debt for Lieutenant Wickham one that he was unaware of for now. Once Charles found him he had a lot to answer to. Many months Lydia had been forced to beg Darcy or Bingley for money since Wickham was not loyal with forwarding his salary back to Lydia. Now he would have to answer for why. Jane realized both Wickham and Lydia needed to mature, especially Lydia. She was hurt to learn that Lydia had used her name and her sister-in-law Caroline Fitzwilliam's name. Besides the confession she had given Darcy that she had used Lizzy's name as well as Georgiana's. The debt was not so extensive that the Wickham's would loose their home. Not yet had Lydia not been found ou they very could have. Jane was hoping Darcy would not withdraw his yearly income to Wickham but she suspected that he could. Jane understood that Darcy could do that he had the law on his side now.


	10. Chapter 10

With the annual income from Darcy it would have been possible for Wickham to save enough for a generous dowry for one daughter. An acceptable dowry of 5000 for one a decent dowry of 2500 for two or an acceptable dowry of 1700 for three. Now that possibility was long gone by Mrs Wickham's action. Jane could only hope that Wickham had been more responsible with money so that the Wickham's would be able to survive for a couple of years on his savings. Otherwise Lizzy would have to plead with her husband not remove his annual contribution towards Wickham's expenses. Jane doubted that would happen and she felt sorry for Lydia's four children. They did not deserve the life their parents had established for them.

_Bornemouth 1st September_

_"Colonel Wickham I demand to know what exactly you are up to," _said Charles.

_"Bingley how on earth did you find me ? Yes, me pluton has been relocated her in Bornemouth," _said Wickham.

_"Wickham, please do not lie you cannot fool me like your wife Mrs Wickham," _said Charles.

_"What brings you here is it Lydia does she need more money? It has been difficult for me to send her money Charles," _said Wickham.

_"I know you by now Wickham I think there is nothing left. You have spent it all on drinking and on card games have you not," _said Charles.

_"True, being married to Lydia and being related to Mrs Bennet makes me believe I deserve it," _complained Wickham.

_"You poor excuse of a man Wickham have you ever thought about your two sons or young daughters," _said Charles.

_"You know the truth now Bingley," _sighed Wickham.

_"I do and it is beyond me how you managed to fool not only Lydia for five years but Darcy, Lizzy and my wife," _said Charles.

Charles located Wickham in Bornemouth in September at a local tavern. He knew Wickham well enough now to suspect that Wickham never sent money to Kympton since he spent it all on drinking and games. He felt sorry for Lydia who believed her husband had received permission after his supposed promotion to Colonel. When the truth was that Wickham was released from his military duty after deserting the army once again four years ago. Mrs Wickham would be crushed when she learned the true whereabouts of her husband. Not to mention how Mrs Bennet would react, Mrs Bennet health was poor even though Kitty cared for her. Charles suspected she might not have much long to live. When Darcy returned they decided not to tell Mrs Bennet because of her frail health.

_Hertfordshire,Kympton 10th September_

_"Jane please I cannot understand why you would be so concerned over my husband Colonel Wickham," _said Lydia.

_"Darling Lydia are really sure he has been in Newcastle all this time," _said Jane.

_"Yes of course Jane do not be silly where else would he be when his pluton has been stationed in Newcastle for five years now," _said Lydia.

_"Are not concerned or worried something happened to him when he has not sent you his salary this year," _remarked Jane.

"_Please Jane I trust Wickham unlike you sweet Jane. Clearly Wickham has been preoccupied and not able to save money," _said Lydia.

_Hertforshire, Kympton 13th September_

_"Wickham what on earth are you doing home I was not expecting you til Christmas. I hope you have not deserted," _exclaimed Lydia.

_"Lydia my love I am sorry to be honest I do not work for the army any longer..," _said Mr Wickham.

_"George Wickham what is the meaning of this!? Please tell me you are joking," _said Lydia.

_"I was released from the military four years ago," _confessed Wickham.

_"No that cannot be not when you have been promoted to Colonel," _objected Lydia.

_"Darling I never was promoted to a Colonel or General. I became a Lieutenant when I married you. Than I deserted the year after," _confessed Wickham.

_"George Wickham do you mean to say you have lied to me all this time!", _exclaimed Lydia.

_"I am sorry my love I am sorry that I made you have my child," _whispered Wickham.

_"Mr Wickham are you saying you do not love me and that our marriage was a mistake,"_ inquired Lydia upset.

Wickham confessed to Lydia that he had been wrong for taking advantage of her. He confessed their marriage was a business agreement between him and Mr Darcy. Mr Darcy had supplied Wickham with half of his earning since marrying Lydia. All to save the honor of his beloved Elizabeth. Wickham did not love his firstborn son since he reminded him of what he lost. His second son Charlie was less like Lydia and more like him or rather Mr Bennet. He prefered Charlie out of his two sons. As for his two daughter's he favored his eldest daughter Eliza. Growing up with two older brother's had made her into a tomboy. She loved to climb trees, play hide and seek and fishing in Netherfield or Pemberley. Mari was more feminine and prefered indoor activities like reading or sewing. She loved her mother's fancy frocks and jewelry.

_Hertfordshire, Kympton September 21st__"_

_Mrs Wickham I want you to know that I remove my hand from you and your family. Consider yourself fortunate that I decieded not to press charges against your husband. You should be grateful that my wife is your sister," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Darcy I am sorry please forgive I knew it was a mistake to use your sister's name," _pleaded Kitty.

_"I was inclined to overlook the debts you created in your sisters' names. I warn you Mrs Wickham should you ever try anything like this again I will hold your husband Mr Wickham accountable," _said Mr Darcy.


	11. Chapter 11

When the Darcy's returned to Pemberley following Georgiana Darcy's wedding Mrs Bennet let it slip that Georgiana Darcy would need English women at her court. Mr Darcy was already considering a few women of good moral and character. But neither he or Elizabeth knew Mrs Bennet had told all her friends what she predicted. This lead the Darcy's to receive a visit from Elizabeth's cousin vicar Collins. They wanted Georgiana to consider Maria Lucas as one of her court women.

_Derbyshire_,_ Pemberley September 10th_

_"Mr Darcy please do us this favor take my wife's sister Maria as a lady-companion to your sister," _begged Vicar Collins.

_"Please Darcy your wife is my husband's cousin and Lizzy is my best friend," _pleaded Charlotte.

_"It is true that my sister might want to have some of her old friends with her in Stockholm," _agreed Mr Darcy.

_"Maria promises not to be much trouble," _reassured Charlotte.

_"I want to believe you Vicar Collins," _said Mr Darcy.

_"She has promised the end her connection with Colonel Fitzwilliams," _said Vicar Collins.

_"To be honest Vicar Collins, Charlotte Georgiana did consider taking your sister with her. She decided against it because Lady Lucas apparently is expecting again," _said Mr Darcy.

_"We understand Darcy but Maria's future in England is ruined she will never be able to marry if she remains in England," _pleaded Charlotte.

"_My sister might be willing to take your sister but I doubt my Cousin wants to part with his two children," _objected Mr Darcy.

_"My niece and nephew will be well taken care of we have Colonel Fitzwilliam's promise," _reassured Vicar Collins.

_"That improves your sister's changes of becoming one of my sister's court ladies but I am not convinced. I doubt Lady Lucas will refuse to part from her children," _explained Mr Darcy.

_"We will take to her and persuade her it is better for her to leave her past behind and start a new in Sweden, " _reassured Charlotte.

_"I am no place to make any promises but I have heard your plea and will consider it," _said Mr Darcy.

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn_

_"Vicar Collins, I may be your cousin but even though we are related I cannot make a promise that Lady Lucas will become one of my sister-in-law's court ladies," _said Elizabeth.

_"Elizabeth please you used to be my best friend and I cannot help but to hold you partly responsible for my poor sister's misfortune," _confessed Charlotte.

_"If Colonel Fitzwilliam's had not married married Caroline Bingley he never would have made my poor sister-in-law his mistress," _pleaded Vicar Collins_.  
_

_"Yes your sister's situation is unfortunate and Darcy and I condemn Colonel Fitzwilliam's immoral living," _reassured Elizabeth.

"_Please Elizabeth you owe us this since Colonel Fitzwilliam has ruined my sister's future!", _exclaimed Charlotte.

_"Can you promise Maria will end her connection with Colonel Fitzwilliam's. Only then may I be able to persuade Darcy to consider taking Maria to his sister's court," _said Elizabeth_._

After speaking to a reluctant Mr Darcy Charlotte invited her friend Elizabeth to plead their case for Maria. Charlotte hoped their old friendship would be able to persuade her old friend. Then Elizabeth would convince Darcy and Maria's future would be saved.

_Bath, September 13th_

_Dear Elizabeth._

_I understand your sister may need English women in her court._

_Please consider me as a candidate for Georgiana Darcy's court._

_My future with Colonel Fitzwilliam is bleak although I know he will provide for our two children._

_Sincerely your friend Mrs Caroline Fitzwilliams_

Even Colonel Fitzwilliam's wife made an inquiry for Georgiana to consider her as a court woman.

_Derbyshire Pemberley September 17th_

_"Lizzy darling is it true that Georgiana is looking for court ladies," _asked Lydia.

_"I believe it is dear Lydia but what interest would you have in that when you must realize you cannot consider going," _reprimanded Elizabeth.

_"But Lizzy I am your sister does Georgiana not want family members in her court," _pleaded Lydia.

_"Sweet sister Darcy is in charge of the choice and I believe he favors family. May I remind you that you are not related to the Darcy's," _said Elizabeth.

_"What do you mean Lizzy am I not your sister," _asked Lydia.

"_Yes Lydia darling you are my sister NOT Georgiana's. Our father was Henry Bennet and our mother is Eleanor Bennet," _explained Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy I do not think it is fair," _complained Lydia.

Lydia Wickham was insulted that Georgiana Darcy did not consider taking her to Sweden. She would comfort herself by going to Bath and get some Christmas gifts for herself. Lydia would buy a nice burgundy velvet dress for herself using her sister Kitty's name. Her husband was sent to jail for his inability to pay the debt's Lydia owned from her extensive shopping trips. No wonder she was trying to set up a new future for herself. Jane felt sorry for Lydia's children while Elizabeth pitied her younger sister. Wickham's secret was discovered and the lie revieled since he was released from the army he was forced to start working in Eastborne under Mr Roper. If he only had not meet Lydia Bennet five years ago then she never would have fallen pregnant and Mr Darcy would never had persuaded him to marry a simple girl he only fancied. Before meeting Lydia Wickham was courting Miss McLaughlin a beautiful girl with a dowry of 25.000. He blamed himself for being reckless with his money while he also blamed his wife for causing him to drink and gamble. He was anything but happy to learn he would be placed in the care of Mr Roper but since Wickham thought he was alone in causing the problem he reluctantly accepted it.

"_Colonel Wickham did you honestly believe you could escape your debt by hiding," _reprimaned Mr Jacobs.

_"Mr Jacobs I am sorry I am unable repay my debt to you," _confessed Wickham.

_"Surely you must have somthing left of value even if you appear to not have much money to your name," _reassured Mr Jacobs.

_"All I have is my home in Kympton I beg you not to take it. I am a father of four with a fifth one on the way," _protested Wickham.

_"That sounds interesting Wickham surrender your home to us and we will consider your debt repayed," _said Mr Jacobs

_._There was nothing Wickham could do to stop Mr Jacobs from taking his home away from him. It was a surprise and humiliation to Wickham that his wife and children would be homeless because of him. Mr Darcy arranged for Lydia's two boys to be sent off to Mary in Belfast while Lydia's two children would come to live with Bingley and Jane. Mr Darcy would allow Lydia's unborn baby to stay with the Wickham's for at least a year. Then he would decide if Lydia would be able to keep her youngest with her. After lossing his home Wickham begun drinking the little money that he had he spent on drinking in Eastborne. Meanwhile Mrs Bennet was on her deathbed in Hatfield. Surrounded by all her five daughters.


	12. Chapter 12

Lydia Wickham was humiliated when their seven servants were reduced from seven to three. They were only able to keep Pete the manservant, Hanna the kitchen maid and Daisy the governess. For Lydia that was a big unexpected alteration that she was sure she would accept in time. Unbecomst both Lydia and Wickham, Wickham's problems was not over since he had a large gambling debt to Mr Jacobs of Newcastle. Mr Jacobs had visited Wickham at his work Roper Robes' in Eastborne.

Fortunately for Lydia her two daughters had inherited their mother's beauty Eliza was a a miniature of her mother minus the freckles and with her father's hair. Mari had her mother's reddish hair and dimples, her father's nose and mouth. If their dowry was meager their beauty was their pride. Of course they were far from as angelic as their cousin Beth with fair hair and light skin and blue eyes and they would not be able to compete with Anna or Jean. Anna had Darcy's dark curly hair and mouth, but her mother eyes and olive skin and dimples. Jean had blonde hair, sun-kissed skin and brown eyes with freckles. Even though Anna and Jean were toddlers anyone who saw them could decide that they would be very beautiful when they were older. Lady Catherine was secretly proud that Darcy's daughter's seemed to have inherit their countenance from his side. If only Darcy had allowed her to arrange his daughter's marriage. But Darcy refused to let his aunt arrange a marriage suit for them. If Wickham had any sense he would have arranged marriage suit's for his two daughter's already since their prospects seemed slim.

_Hertfordshire_,_ Hatfield November 20th_

_"Lydia please be reasonable why would Lizzy allow Darcy to remove you from Wickham and separate you from your children," _exclaimed Kitty.

"_Because I am Lizzy's sister of course!, " _answered Lydia_._

_"I doubt Wickham would allow that you go abroad especially since you not only are a married woman. You are pregnant woman carrying Wickham's child," _said Kitty.

_"Why would I not be considered when Charlotte told me her sister would. I have better moral than Maria Lucas," _insisted Lydia.

_"That my be true but your future are not ruined not yet you do not need to be saved from it," _reprimanded Kitty.

Lydia realized she would have to go to Pemberley directly and beg Darcy to consider her.

_Derbyshire Pemberley November 30th_

_"Darcy is it true that you are sending Lady Lucas to your sister's court. I beg you to reconsider Maria Lucas would be a bad influence on your sister," _said Lydia.

_"Is that so Lydia and I suppose you consider yourself a better a choice," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Yes I do I do not lead an immoral life-like her, I am a married woman. All my children are legitimate," _continued Lydia.

_"Lydia if I am not mistaken was not your oldest born out-of-wedlock after three months of marriage," _reprimanded Mr Darcy.

"_At least I married the father of my children," _said Lydia.

When Lydia left she was disappointed Mr Darcy had not taken her offer seriously. She could sense he tried to hide a smile. No Lydia would console herself the only way she could. By going shopping for that Christmas dress she saw in Bath. Later when Elizabeth returned from Netherfield with Anna and Jean Mr Darcy told her of Lydia's strange visit. Truth to be told Mr Darcy had received several serious offers from more acceptable women. Georgiana shared Anne's joy when she entered a marriage suit and later married Mr Owens. She was sad that her best friend's marriage meant Anne would not be able to come to her court unless Mr Owens agreed to it. Georgiana missed her best friend a lot otherwise she was doing fine. The language was struggle of course but her parents-in-law's were nice and generous people.

_December_ _1st_

_"Lizzy darling you realize that Lydia would be the last person I would consider," _said Mr Darcy.

"_Yes my love I am surprised she even tried," _said Elizabeth.

"_Darling it may surprise you but not me your sister is a Bennet after all," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Darcy do not tease the mother of your children," _said Elizabeth and smiled.

_"Georgiana wrote me saying she would the court women to join her before Christmas," _explained Mr Darcy.

_"Are you still considering Mrs Fitzwilliam," _asked Elizabeth.

_"I am darling," _confessed Darcy.

_"This means Lady Lucas cannot go I suppose," _said Elizabeth.

_"No not at the moment her connection to Colonel Fitzwilliam would be a serious problem. Not to mention that she is pregnant again," _said Mr Darcy.

"_Even now Lady Lukas seems a better choice than Lydia," _confessed Elizabeth.

_Hertfordshire, Hatfield_

_"I suppose you think Darcy should offer you Lady Lucas place instead," _said Kitty.

_"Yes Kitty I do Lady Lucas may be a noble woman but as for her reputation that is tarnished," _concluded Lydia.

"_Lydia you silly girl I love you but you have no business in Sweden," _pleaded Kitty.

"_Mama would side with me and persuade Lizzy to convince Darcy to take me," _said Lydia convinced.

_"Sweet sister what about your children and Wickham. Not to mention the child that you are carrying," _said Kitty.

Kitty was amazed at how oblivious and naïve her younger sister and best friend suddenly seemed. Out of Jane, Lizzy and Lydia , Lydia had been married the longest. Yet she seemed as immature as when she married Wickham at 16. This worried Kitty she hoped Lydia's existence would not spoil her chances to marry the Prince of Cornwall. Wickham was serving a 25 years sentence in Newgate Prison because he failed to repay the debt Lydia placed in his name. He received an other fifteen years for Lydia was found guilty of being an imposter. Even now she seemed less worried about the four young ones she already had not to mention the fifth one that was on its way.


	13. Chapter 13

It angered Colonel Fitzwilliam that the two children he loved more would inherit him while his son and daughter by Maria risked getting nothing if he passed before his time. Mr Darcy had convinced him to accept that the family he had with his wife would prosper while the family his heart belonged faced the threat of a bleak future. Mr Darcy helped Colonel Fitzwilliam arrange for his illegitimate children not to risk a future as poor and rejected. Even though his younger children risked a meager future they would still be better off than the Wickham's. A mother who only loved her children because she could relive her youth and a father who would have loved any other woman the one he married. Wickham would have loved all his children if it had not been for their mother.

_Surrey , Epsom December 12th_

_"Mrs Fitzwilliam you may already know that Lady Lucas is pregnant again," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Yes I do husband," _said Caroline.

_"I suppose you do not know that Lady Lucas was persuaded to end things with me in return for a place in Georgiana Darcy's court," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"_Is Miss Lucas not expecting your third child?", _asked Caroline.

_"She is she will leave for Sweden once the child is born I promised the Collins I would take responsibility for that child as well as my other two. I would like you to consider returning as my wife and mother to Cedric and Cecilia," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Husband you know the terms of our agreement. I promised to celebrate Christmas and New Year's with you. But that was all I agreed to," _said Caroline.

Caroline did not love Colonel Fitzwilliam she never had. She hoped Darcy would offer her a place in his sister's court. Now that Lady Lucas had been chosen Caroline doubted she would not. She realized her future as Colonel Fitzwilliam's wife was an elaborate illusion. He had never loved her just as she never loved him. She only wanted to became his wife when she believed he would inherit Darcy. As for love their marriage was a business agreement.

_Middlesex, Barnet December 20th_

_"Must you go to Sweden who will raise my children if you are gone," _pleaded Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"I am sorry John I promised Vicar Collins and my sister. My future would be better there. Perhaps someone will marry me," _said Maria.

_"You cannot marry you are my mistress I forbid it!", _exclaimed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Darling it is no use my mind is made up besides my sister already agreed to have her husband pay our children's maintenance fees," _said Maria.

Even though Maria Lukas was unmarried she was fortunate thar Colonel Fitzwilliam had proven to be more reliable as father than Wickham failed to be for the last five. Even though her daughter was illegitimate Colonel Fitzwilliam had promised her she would have a dowry of 1000 when she married. Her older son had been recognized as Colonel Fitzwilliam's son. Even though Mrs Fitzwilliam's refused to raise them Colonel Fitzwilliam would arrange for his second son to become a minister. As for his other son he would inherit his wealth and his daughter would receive a dowry of 10000 upon her marriage. Bingley's second son Harry had a change to inherit Oakville but he would be the future owner of Netherfield one day. Little Beth was to receive a dowry of 45.000 upon her marriage. Darcy's daughter's if he had no more than three would each receive 50.000. Lydia's daughter Eliza would receive 3000, Mari would receive 1500 and any other daughters a sum not larger than 1000. Darcy would inherit whatever wealth there was left as well as his father's debts, little Charlie would join the army. Mr Collins four daughters would each receive a dowry of 2000 if Charlotte had no more daughters.

_London, Newgate Prison December 24th_

_"Mrs Wickham I believed you when you told me you had debts in your sisters' names. Darcy was prepared to forgive you," _said Mr Wickham.

_"George darling I am sorry," _pleaded Lydia.

_"I know I was careless with money sometimes but that is no excuse for you to spend money on unnecessary things," _continued Wickham.

_"Darling I am so sorry please forgive me,"_ begged Lydia.

_"Lydia Wickham please tell me you did not allow our children to go hungry. According to Mrs Bingley you had my sons begging in town," _said Mr Wickham.

_"Wickham my love I know that was wrong of me please forgive my mistake!", _exclaimed Lydia.

_"Please tell me you did not spend the money I sent on shopping for yourself. That money was for your living expenses for the servants and for food for you and our children," _explained Wickham.

_"Wickham you must think bad of me," _whispered Lydia_._

_"Is true you used Mrs Georgiana Darcy's name, Mrs Caroline Fitzwilliams, Maria Lukas, Charlotte Collins and Anne Owens name, " _inquired Mr Wickham.

_"Forgive me Wickham it is true I am so ashamed, humiliated and embarrassed," _exclaimed Lydia.

_"At least you finally decided to confess your crime. Which proved you have a decency inside you," _said Wickham_._

Wickham had defended his wife against Bingley's and Darcy's claim it angered him that he received his prison sentence without a trail. He insisted that is wife was innocent. Now he understood why he never got a trail and why his sentence was so serious. He was guilty for being careless with money and concealing his release from the army. His lies had never hurt anyone else besides his wife. Lydia's extensive shopping in other women's names was what put a stop to his glamorous life. At first he had promised to repay the debt by working in Roper Robes for Mr Roper, Mr Darcy's brother-in-law. He lost his home as well when he found out how much he owned the clothes' stores.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hertfordshire, Hatfeild December 20th_

Even though Mrs Bennet was very sick she worried about her three youngest daughters a lot. She worried about Mary's life in Ireland and about Kitty's missing marriage suit from the Prince of Cornwall. But mostly she worried about her youngest Lydia Wickham, who had been married for five years. Colonel Wickham was not the most reliable husband, not like Mr Darcy who were dependable and loyal or even slightly similar to Mr Bingley's kind and generous heart. Mrs Bennet knew that now.

_"Kitty darling I am worried about your sister Lydia. You and your sisters must promise to do everything you can for her. Wickham has since lost my trust unfortunately I no longer trust him. Lydia should not have married him," _whispered Mrs Bennet.

_"Mama do not worry please just rest," _begged Kitty.

"_Please Kitty I would like you send for your sisters I have something to say them. One last thing," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"I promise Mama I will send for Jane, Lizzy and Lydia right away and write to Mary totell her to come home," _promised Kitty.

Mary realized her mother soon would pass away even though she was supposed to married to Samuel Canon by Father Priest on Christmas Day she postponed the wedding. She felt guilty for no visiting her mother when Mrs Bennet first became ill. Meanwhile Darcy had agreed to help Bingley find the estranged Wickham. It was alarming that Lydia seemed to have used her sister's names in other cities to buy clothes. Despite what she promised him and Jane. Darcy finally found Wickham in Dublin.

_London, Newgate Prison December 24st_

_"Mrs Wickham as far as I am concerned I have nothing more to say to you. Please do not come to visit me again. I will refuse to see you," _explained Mr Wickham.

_"George darling you cannot be serious I am your wife and mother to your children,"_ pleaded Lydia.

"_Well done Mrs Wickham you finally remember who you are. The harm you caused me and my children is to great. I cannot stand to even look at you," _said Mr Wickham with disgust.

"_George Wickham I love at least I have never been unfaithful to you and I will remain loyal to you for the rest of my life," _declared Lydia.

_"I suppose I should be grateful for that but unfortunately I cannot. Mr Darcy has promised to resume the care of all our children. Do not bother me anymore Lydia. You may be my wife but I would rather be unmarried," _said Wickham.

Mr Darcy took the decision to have Wickham's sons Darcy and Charlie sent to Mari in Ireland. While Eliza, Mari and the unborn baby was to be sent to Netherfield to live with Bingley and Jane. Wickham had been punished for Lydia's careless actions there was no reason to further punish Wickham for his own actions. As for the four Wickham children they did not deserve the life that Wickham and Lydia had created and were equally resonsible for.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley December 25th_

_"Lydia I have decided with help from Bingley and my wife that your children will be removed from your care. Darcy and Charlie will be sent to Ireland to live with your sister Mary," _explained Mr Darcy.

_What about Eliza and Mari my daughters?"_, asked Lydia.

_"They will certainly not stay in your care Mrs Wickham," _reassured Mr Darcy.

_"Darcy is right Lydia, your two daughters will come to live with me and Jane," _said Charles.

_"What about the baby that is not yet born," _inquired Lydia.

_"That baby will be sent to Mary if it is a boy or come to live at Netherfield if it is a girl," _said Charles.

Lydia Wickham's married life was considered to be over. George Wickham was spending 25 years in prison because of his careless wife. Even though Darcy removed his payment to Wickham he still cared about their children. Nobody would have expected him to help after what Lydia had done to his sister. As for Lydia her future was destroyed she could never go on another shopping trip again. She honestly had no need for it since she had 15 frocks in her possession, 10 pair of shoes, five hats and coats as well as three pair of gloves. Jane and Lizzy allowed Lydia to keep one velvet, one silk, one muslin, one cotton and one wool dress. Lydia owned three more frocks than Kitty so Jane persuaded her to give them to her older sister. As for her children Darcy, Charlie, Eliza and Mari they would leave her after Christmas. Lydia had tried to plead with Jane and Elizabeth to not separate her children. It was enough that they were removed from their home and their mother after Wickham's imprisonment.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield December 27th_

_"Why was Mama crying aunt Jane?,"_ asked Mari.

_"Girls I promise you can see your mother as often as you want right now your mother needs to be alone," _explained Jane.

_"Mama do not love us anymore," _said Eliza_._

_"Your mother cried because she loves you," _said Jane.

Until the boys would leave for Ireland Mr Darcy had decided to keep the boys at Pemberley with him and Elizabeth. It was unfare that Wickham and Lydia had two sons that they did not care about. Lydia their mother was more concerned with enhancing her appearance and countenance than her own children. Darcy adored his two girls but he knew how much Elizabeth wanted a son for his sake.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley December 29th_

_"Will you be going with us to Ireland?," _asked Darcy George.

"_No I will stay here with your cousins Anna and Jean,"_ explained Elizabeth.

_"I know you love your aunt Elizabeth but you will have to make do with me. I will be bringing to Ireland and your aunt Mary," _said Mr Darcy softly.


	15. Chapter 15

After Christmas Lady Maria Lukas was selected as the first lady-in-waiting for Georgiana Darcy, unfortunately her third pregnancy ended badly. She lost he baby after six months. After being persuaded by Vicar Collins and her sister Charlotte convinced her that she might be able to get married after spending some years in the Swedish court. As expected Maria did not look forward to leave her son and daughter behind.

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn December 28th_

_"Please Maria we will take care of Walker and Patience," _said Charlotte.

_"Yes we will make sure that your son gets a suitable future according to his status. Patience will recieve a smaller but respectable dowry," _ensured Vicar Collins.

_"My husband has promised me he will arrange a marriage settlement for your girl when she is old enough to marry," _said Charlotte.

_"Sweet Maria I promise to personally select a suitable husband for her. Obviously her options will be few but have no fear Lady Lukas," _said Vicar Collins.

Elizabeth, Jane and Lydia arrived after New Year to say farewell to their mother. Lydia was heartbroken that her mother was dying and would leave her all alone. Lydia Wickham was a married woman with an estranged husband and a mother of four children that she had not seen since Christmas. Her future was very poor if she remained in England. Elizabeth persuaded Mr Darcy to send Lydia to his sister's court since Elizabeth wanted to honor her mother's last wish. If Lydia remained in England she would be a homeless and poor woman that would have to move to Netherfield or Pemberley. Since they feared the inappropriate influence Lydia had on her children that was not an option.

_Herdforshire, Hatfield January 1st_

_"Lydia promise me to raise your children like I raised you and be faithful to Wickham," _whispered Mrs Bennet.

_"I promise Mama," _cried Lydia.

_"Jane you must promise me to not let Bingley and Darcy's quarells affect your relationship with Lizzy," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"Of course not Mama I promise," _said Jane.

_"Lizzy you must help Kitty get married do whatever you can to save her from becoming a spinster," _said Mrs Bennet.

_Certainly Mama you do not need to worry about that," _reassured Lizzy.

_"Mary you must promise to help Lydia with her children. Even if you reside in Ireland I expect you to remember your sisters back in England. they are your family too," _said Mrs Bennet.

_"I will always try to help any of my sisters," _promised Mary.

_"Kitty darling do not waste your time on the Prince if he does not offer you a marriage suit soon. It is better for a woman to be married than to be a spinster," _said Mrs Bennet_._

_"Mama I promise to honor your wish. My heart will always belong to the Prince even if I marry someone else," _whispered Kitty.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley 3rd of January_

_"Darcy I completely understand your centiment but I promised Mama and Lydia is my sister," _said Elizabeth_._

_"I suppose it is the only thing we can do to help your sister. Having her move her to Pemberley would endanger her son's upbringing and it certainly is no option to let her move to Netherfield. She very well cannot join your sister Mary since she is caring for Eliza and Mari,"_said Mr Darcy.

_"Think of her children we should do the best for them if Lydia spends a few year's at your sister's court than there is a meager chance her judgement and character will improve," _said Elizabeth.

_"Darling for your sake and your parents I do hope you are right in your prediction," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Now we must send Mrs Fitzwilliam's as well since Maria Lukas and my sister are not exactly role models for your sister," _concluded Elizabeth.

_"Yes we need some English women of good moral and character as well. I confess that Lady Lukas and your sister still can be saved. But I do not feel comfortable with Georgiana being that only positive influence for them. I am considering offering Mr Owens a place in my sister's court since she became so close with Anne two years ago," __said Mr Darcy._

"_Yes I remember that would be wonderful for the Owens and for your sister too. I know how much she misses Anne and my sister Kitty to," _said Elizabeth.

_"Neither Kitty nor Mrs Owens is an obvious choice because Kitty is expected to marry the Prince of Cornwall and Mrs Owens husband might reject the offer," _said Mr Darcy.

Mrs Bennet passed away peacefully in her sleep reasured that her five daughters would be well looked after by each other. In January Mary left with Kitty's sons Darcy and Charlie to be married to Samuel Canon. Lydia gave birth to her third daughter Lydia Georgiana in February. Kitty entered a marriage suit with the Prince of Cornwall by Easter. Eliza, Mari and little Lydia moved to Netherfield in May. Elizabeth learned she was pregnant again in June. Maria Lucas, Lydia and Mrs Fitzwilliam joined the court of Georgiana Darcy in June.

This is the last chapter of Felicity and Fedelity. To learn what happened to Lydia and Wickham read Justice and Judgement. You will find out if Kitty married her Prince and about Mary's life as a married Catholic woman in Ireland.

_THE END._


End file.
